


Silk and Lace

by NyakoChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyakoChan/pseuds/NyakoChan
Summary: Yuuri tries on some lingerie and Victor helps him out of it using nothing but his teeth.





	

"Can I look now?" Victor asked again, excitement lilting his voice. His hands covered his eyes, fingers closed because Yuuri had caught him trying to peek twice. His hands did nothing to hide his wide grin.

Taking a deep breath to steel his resolve, Yuuri straightened his outfit once more and sighed. 

"Okay, go ahead," he stated boldly, ready for anything. 

Victor uncovered his eyes like a child opening a christmas present. His eyes widened at the sight of Yuuri stood before him, twisting his hands in a lacy, see-through gown that came to a stop at the crest of his thighs. Beneath the gown he wore silky blue panties with black lace trim. They rode low on his hips, barely covering the quickly stiffening cock they hid outlined in vivid detail against shiny silk.

"W-well? Do you like it?" Yuuri asked hesitantly, suddenly feeling a little less bold at Victor's silence. Victor's ice blue eyes met Yuuri's, wide with disbelief that Yuuri would ask him such a preposterous question.

"I love them. Very much," the Russian stated matter-of-factly. "So much so, that it would almost be a shame to take them off of you. But I would still very much like to remove your panties with my teeth. No hands. How does that sound?" 

Yuuri shivered and gave a wordless agreement. The promise of Victor sensually removing the lace panties gave him chills and made heat curl in his belly. Victor approached him quickly, his hands coming to Yuuri's face and cupping him gently. He started peppering Yuuri's lips with kisses before he began to ravish him with full, open-mouthed kisses. His tongue reached inside of Yuuri's mouth while his hands found a comfortable spot at the swell of his panty-clad ass. He came to a stop as he felt a small bump at the bottom of Yuuri’s ass. He pressed against it, already guessing what it might be.

"Ahh, Victor!" Yuuri gasped as Victor pressed against the plug the younger man had inserted earlier. His hips rolled forward in search for friction but Victor held his own away from Yuuri's. The distance between them seemed impossible in that moment, and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to close it by riding Victor until they both were sore and sated.

“Yuuri, what’s this? Deciding to go all out today for me?” the Russian asked, his fingers putting a teasing pressure against the bump of the plug. “You spoil me.”

“Just, ah- didn’t want to waste time prepping when I’ve already, ugh, got this nice outfit on for you,” Yuuri gasped out, mouth falling open.

Changing direction, Victor's hands began to shift from his ass and slowly move up the curves of his body, slipping under the see-through gown and caressing his body. His hands made their way to Yuuri's nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his fingers as he caught Yuuri's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked.

"Mmm, I love the way you look in this, Yuuri. Truly, if I did not desire being the only person to see you like this, then I would suggest a costume similar to this for the ice." Yuuri keened in the back of his throat at the idea of wearing something so revealing in public. The idea of being so exposed made his heart flutter. Surely he would be mortified, but at the same time the very idea sent a rush tingling through his body. For a brief moment he thought he could do it, knowing Victor was out there and he was doing it for him despite the world's eyes on him. He was Victor's and everyone would know. 

“Victor, please,” Yuuri panted, writhing in the other man’s grasp. “Weren’t you going to- Didn't you make me a promise about something you were going to do with your teeth?” he asked, pulling his face back from Victor’s to look his lover in the eye. He tried for a sultry look, gazing at Victor through his lashes even as his heart beat wildly. His body practically ached with how much he wanted Victor right now. Lucky for him Victor always was the more impatient of the two of them.

“Ohh, Yuuri,” the older man breathed, eyes flicking down to the erection that peeked out of the black lace. “It would be my honor.” Victor sunk to the ground slowly, hands sliding down Yuuri’s body and coming to rest at the back of his calves. On his knees, Victor only gave Yuuri a sly wink and pressed a kiss to the bulged silk.

Yuuri felt his muscles tense as Victor raised up on his knees, head angled to take the fabric of the lace between his teeth without catching any skin. The warmth of his breath left heated pleasure dancing across his skin. Yuuri felt him take a few tries before grasping the waistband and pulling. Slowly, careful not to lose his grip on the fabric, Victor worked them down his lover’s hips. The silk slid smoothly down Yuuri’s tight body. He still wiggled a little bit to try and help but Victor knew what he was doing. His erection had sprung free from their soft confines and had started to leak.

Once Victor had pulled the panties to his knees he let them drop. Yuuri stepped out of them and moved them to the side with his toes. Victor returned his gaze to Yuuri’s exposed cock, bringing a hand up to his sac and rolling it gently. The other hand came up to steady his length and guide it to Victor’s lips where he pressed a chaste kiss to the tip.

“Don't tease,” Yuuri groaned, feeling his dick jerk at the sight of Victor Nikiforov on his knees. It would never get old as far as he was concerned. His body jumped when he felt a hand press against the plug again, this time Victor’s fingers grasped the flared base and pulled it lightly. It dragged along his rim just enough to feel pressure before sinking back in.

“Tease? I don’t know what you mean,” his lover returned lightheartedly, tongue lapping at the head of Yuuri’s cock. Victor used his tongue as if he wouldn't stop until Yuuri was dripping with need. The plug shifted again and Yuuri canted his hips forward, his dick pressing against Victor’s pink lips.

“Victor, Vitenka. If you keep doing that I’ll cum too soon,” Yuuri whimpered, hands threading through the silvery hair of the Russian. He didn’t want to come without sinking down on Victor’s cock at least once. His hole clenched tightly around the silicone at the thought.

A throaty chuckle left the older man. He relented his teasing of the plug and gave the red tip of Yuuri’s cock a kiss before coming to stand. His knees popped when he straightened out and he grunted softly. Yuuri’s soft kiss along his jaw made him forget all about it and he smiled warmly.

“Very well, you win. I’ll get the lube and you go lay down. Oh! Keep the gown on,” Victor interjected before the Japanese man could slip it over his head. “I want you to wear it when you ride me.”

Yuuri flushed red at the thought, feeling a tremble run through him, stirring the heat in his belly and settling somewhere in his balls. A shaky breath escaped him and he hadn’t realized he was holding it in. A few images of what he could do while bouncing on his lover’s cock while wearing the silky gown came to mind and he was keen to give Victor a show.

While Victor went to their dresser draw to pull out the well used bottle of lube they had stored away at the back of the sock drawer, Yuuri laid himself out on their bed, pulling his thighs up and spreading his legs to allow better access to the toy inside of him. The see-through gown flared off to the sides and bunched up around the abdomen. The tip of his penis drooled precum onto his stomach and he was sure Victor would lick it off of him if he asked.

Yuuri grabbed the end of the plug that stuck out between his cheeks and gave it a light tug, just to feel the pressure pull at his rim again. The silicone toy had become a favorite of his because he could use it to speed up the process of stretching. Victor was usually very careful with him regardless. 

When the Japanese man heard his lover’s breath audibly hitch he knew he was being watched. He licked the seam of his lips to hide the mischievous grin he felt forming and dropped his head back on the bed, lips parting to release a wet moan and Victor’s name.

Victor had shed his shirt and pants when he had turned to get the lube. There was a growing wet stain at the front of his briefs and the outline of his cock tented them. 

The warm weight of his Russian lover pressed against the backs of his thighs. Victor had one leg kneeled on the bed and one still grounding him to the bedroom floor. Yuuri tilted his head up to look at Victor climbing up. The lube was dropped beside them and Victor replaced Yuuri’s hand at the end of the plug. His eyes filled with heat and met Yuuri’s half lidded ones.

“Please.”

“As you wish,” Victor returned breathily, pulling the plug slowly until the widest part made it past Yuuri’s squeezing rim. From there he continued to take his time in sliding it out of him, making the man under him shudder and gasp in pleasure. When it was finally removed Victor reached over to set it on the bedside table so they would remember to wash it later. Traces of the lube Yuuri had used made his hole glisten ever so slightly. The tip of his finger came to trace it, and he felt the flex of muscle that made it look as though it was trying to pull him in.

Victor grabbed the discarded lube bottle and popped the cap, pouring a generous amount and coating his fingers liberally. He brought his dripping hand down to Yuuri’s loosened hole and laughed when Yuuri whined that it would be cold.

There was only a little jump from Yuuri when he felt cold fingers trace his rim and dip in. As soon as the first finger sunk in he felt that it would warm up very quickly. The walls of Yuuri’s hole fluttered around Victor’s finger and almost instantly the Japanese man was rolling his hips and begging for him to move or add more. Victor only added a second finger after prodding around a little and making sure he was loose enough to take it so quickly.

The second finger slipped and gave Victor a little more reach and the ability to test the resistance of Yuuri’s rim. He rubbed the warm walls and searched for his prostate gland which was always a little harder to find when Yuuri was lying down. Spreading his fingers out proved easy enough and brought out sweet mewls that filled the room. The abrupt jolt that coursed through Yuuri’s body told Victor that he had brushed against his prostate and immediately went to brush against it once more. 

“Come on, come on- ah!” Yuuri groaned, voice catching when he felt the third finger stretch him out. The squelch of lube and fingers thrusting in and out of his ass had long stopped embarrassing him in his need to get more pleasure. Toys were always too impersonal and fingers would never be enough so long as he had Victor’s hot cock at his disposal. 

“You’re so impatient, Yuuri. I don’t want this to-”

“It won’t, you never hurt me. Ahh, I just want to ride you already!”

Victor gave a guttural groan at the back of his throat and withdrew his fingers from the warm heat. He and Yuuri quickly switched places and Yuuri scrambled to straddle his silver haired lover. The silky gown brushing against his skin reminded him that he was still wearing it and that he was prepared to give Victor a show.

“You’re so beautiful, you know,” Victor moaned, eyes roving the length of his body. His hands came to rest on the side of his thighs. The two shared a warm, loving smile that brought a different sort of heat through the both of them. 

Yuuri smiled back at Victor while reaching a hand back and slipping the fabric of his briefs to rest below his balls. Victor lifted his hips in an effort to help, grabbing them with one hand and trying to slide them lower. Impatience won out and they gave up trying to remove them the rest of the way. Neither of them minded. Victor used his lubed hand to stroke his own length and get it slicked up with whatever was left.

Yuuri sat back and spread his cheeks apart, leaning back slowly to get a feel for where Victor’s dick was. Victor held it steady and angled so Yuuri could sink on to it. The two shared a collective sigh of relief as Yuuri’s hot insides engulfed Victor’s cock, squeezing him tightly. The stretch made Yuuri keen excitedly, head rolling lazily to his shoulders. He eased himself down until his ass rested against Victor’s sharp hips and took a moment to appreciate the fullness and weight spreading him wide open. He reached his fingers to touch the spot where they connected, running it along his stretched rim and tickling the fine hairs at the base of Victor’s cock. Beneath him he felt Victor make a short, abortive thrust before stopping himself. 

Curiosity abated, Yuuri brought his hands and his attention forward. He splayed his palms flat against the taut muscles of the Russian man’s upper abdomen. Victor’s tongue darted out to lick the corner of his lips, watching closely for the next move. 

Yuuri started their rhythm as he always did when he was on top. His thigh muscles tensed as he began slowly, lifting himself up only a little bit before dropping back down. The strain buzzed pleasantly beneath his skin and promised a burn further down the line. His gaze stayed focused on the changing of Victor’s expressions when he would speed it up just a little bit, only to slow it back down when he felt Victor roll his hips into him. Frustration and agonizing pleasure flashed across the Russian’s face, only serving to amuse Yuuri more. He felt the grip on his hips tighten and flex on particularly good speeds.

He brought one of his hands up and sucked his first two fingers into his mouth, tongue sliding between them and coating them with saliva. He caught Victor staring in his peripherals and twisted his hips coming down. Yuuri made sure to slurp messily when he removed his fingers, letting his lips shine with spit from the excess drool. 

At first, just to tease, Yuuri brought his wet fingers to graze one of Victor’s hard nipples, letting them slide down his chest and stomach until it came up to Yuuri’s own body. He slipped his hand under the see-through gown and pinched at his own dusky nipples. His poor Russian lover looked for all the world like a man dying of thirst.

“Please, Yuuri,” he whined when Yuuri settled on a more steady pace. Ice blue eyes locked onto where Yuuri was rubbing his nipples underneath the gown. He let out a loud, frustrated groan when Yuuri straightened himself up and used his other hand to come up and play with the head of his cock. He stroked himself slowly, trying to keep his mind on a relatively steady rhythm and putting on a show. On every other downstroke he would clench his hole around the erection inside of him. 

“Do you feel good, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, prying his fingers away from his nipples and sliding his open palm across the surface of the gown. He pulled up the corners and bunched it in the middle even though he wasn’t actually exposing anything more that hadn’t already been on display. The hand on his erection came to a stop and caressed the bottom of his length.

Victor gave an enthusiastic nod, letting out a series of compliments on how _beautiful sexy gorgeous_ his Yuuri was. 

“S-so good. I could die and go to heaven just like this,” he vowed, pressing the back of his head further into the mattress. “Do you feel good too?”

“I feel so full,” the Japanese man sighed in pleasure, a lazy smile stretching his lips.”I love the feeling when you first enter me. It’s like suddenly I can feel complete.” Victor’s cock jumped inside of him and Yuuri decided it was time to have mercy on him and let go. 

It was just as Victor was declaring his love for him that he picked up the pace and rode hard. His hands came down to steady him once more, keeping just so he could rock forwards without falling. Victor gave a reflexive buck of the hips and seemed to freeze for a second, waiting for Yuuri to slow down again. When it didn’t happen and Yuuri didn’t acknowledge the slip up he gripped those sinful hips tighter and helped guide Yuuri’s bounce. 

Yuuri had always been thankful for his stamina, first for skating and then for endurance during sex. He wanted to ride Victor until his thighs burned with exhaustion and his throat was too dry from gasping. He often lasted the longest between the both of them but he tried to keep it close. 

“Vitya? How do you want to finish, Vitya?” 

Victor’s eyes had to focus, processing the words before he rasped out, “You on the bed, lay back. I want to take care of you.” 

His riding stopped and he let Victor move to sit up. Carefully, quickly, Victor turned them over, still connected. Now Yuuri lay on his back, looking up at Victor between his thighs. Victor adjusted his position, pulling Yuuri’s hips a little closer to flush against the front of his thighs, dragging some of their covers with him. One leg rested on Victor’s shoulder while the other rested against Victor’s hip. The gown bunched up under his armpits but neither cared as Victor leaned forward and bent Yuuri practically in half. 

His starting pace was much, much faster than Yuuri’s had been. A sharp moan was ripped from the younger man’s throat but was quickly covered by Victor mouthing against his lips. Sometimes he changed the angle that he thrust in, searching for Yuuri’s elusive prostate. Between them Yuuri managed to snake a hand to awkwardly fist at his reddened cock.

“Can I cum inside, Yura?” Victor panted, sweat dripping down the side of his forehead. 

“Fuck, please,” Yuuri whimpered, hole clenching reflexively at the anticipation of Victor’s cum filling him. He released a high pitched cry as his prostate was nailed and Victor continued to thrust against the spot.

Victor’s harsh panting increased until he choked on a gasp and muttered a string of _I’mcomingI’mcomingI’mcoming._ His thrusts were erratic and his rhythm was fucked. The hot flood of cum inside of Yuuri pushed him over with a long, low moan after a few more of Victor’s graceless jerks that slapped the backs of his thighs. At some point their groaning had synced up.

Victor slumped over, weight falling onto Yuuri, whose thighs fell open in exhaustion. Victor’s softening cock slipped out and Yuuri half heartedly tried to keep the cum inside. The room reeked of sex and sweat, and only their slowing gasps for air and the racing of their hearts filled their ears. Neither of them moved for a long moment, just breathing in the scent of each other and feeling the cum cool on Yuuri’s belly. Speaking of cum-

“Victor. We have to clean up still, don’t fall asleep,” Yuuri mumbled, nudging the Russian that hadn’t moved yet. “Let’s go take a shower together so we don’t drip on the sheets. Or anything else for that matter.” His only reply was a grunt of acknowledgement, a loud intake of breath, and then Victor sat up groggily. 

“That was… wow. You looked wow.” Victor looked a little dazed but completely elated.

“Come on, Vitya. We can sleep after we clean up.” Yuuri patted his face amicably, as if it would rouse his lover to move faster. “Grab something to um, clean me up before I track it to the bathroom? Or you could carry me.”

Victor gave him a long look before standing up, remembering his bunched up briefs and pulling them the rest of the way off. He then moved to tuck his arms under Yuuri’s legs and lower back, pausing a moment before he stood with the strength of his legs and pulled Yuuri against his chest. 

“I- I was joking about the carrying thing, but if your back will be okay after this, th-this is fine too!” Yuuri laughed nervously, lifting his head and nosing against the corner of Victor’s jaw affectionately. Victor turned his head to let Yuuri place a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’ll be fine. This is what you deserve after _that_. I love you, Yuuri.”

“Surely not as much as I love you, Victor,” he quipped, smiling in content. “Next time let’s add thigh high socks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneous smut piece that stemmed from suddenly wanting Yuuri in Victoria's secret type of lingerie. And Victor removing it with his teeth.


End file.
